puroresusystemfandomcom-20200214-history
Hideki Suzuki
|names=Hideki Suzuki |image=Hideki Suzuki.JPG |image_size= |caption= |height = |weight = |real_height= |real_weight= |birth_date= |birth_place=Hokkaido, Japan |death_date= |death_place= |resides= |billed= |trainer=Billy Robinson |debut=November 24, 2008 |retired= }} is a Japanese professional wrestler. Trained by Billy Robinson, Suzuki started his career with the Inoki Genome Federation (IGF) promotion in 2008. In 2014, he left IGF to become a freelancer, starting to work for promotions such as Big Japan Pro Wrestling (BJW), Pro Wrestling Zero1 and Wrestle-1. He is a former BJW World Strong Heavyweight Champion, Zero1 World Heavyweight, NWA United National Heavyweight, Wrestle-1 Champion and NWA Intercontinental Tag Team Champion. In 2017, Samurai TV named Suzuki the MVP in Japanese independent wrestling. In 2018 Suzuki would become the first male wrestler to win the Ice Ribbon's Triangle Ribbon Championship. Professional wrestling career With a background in judo and soccer, Suzuki was trained in professional wrestling at the U.W.F. Snake Pit Japan dojo. After four years of training under British wrestler Billy Robinson, he made his debut for the Inoki Genome Federation (IGF) promotion on November 24, 2008, losing to Hiromitsu Kanehara. For the next three years, Suzuki worked undercards of IGF events. His status finally began to rise in 2012 following a match with Peter Aerts. On May 26, 2013, Suzuki won the second Inoki Genome tournament, defeating Akira Joh in the finals. As a result, he received his first shot at the IGF Championship on October 26, but was defeated by the defending champion, Kazuyuki Fujita. The following March, Suzuki left IGF to become a freelancer. Suzuki then began working regularly for Pro Wrestling Zero1, while also making appearances for promotions such as All Japan Pro Wrestling, DDT Pro-Wrestling, and Pro Wrestling Noah. Suzuki quickly received a shot at Zero1's World Heavyweight Championship, though losing to defending champion, Kohei Sato, on May 6. On August 3, 2014, Suzuki finally won his first professional wrestling championship in Zero1, defeating Tama Williams for the NWA United National Heavyweight Championship. In November, Suzuki took part in special week, where Zero1 co-produced three events with the Wrestle-1 promotion. Through the continued relationship between Zero1 and Wrestle-1, Suzuki began also making appearances for the latter promotion, where he found himself a rival in KAI. On March 8, 2015, after KAI had captured the Wrestle-1 Championship, Suzuki immediately confronted the new champion and challenged him to a title match. The match took place on April 1 and saw Suzuki defeat KAI in just seven minutes to become the new Wrestle-1 Champion. On May 5, Suzuki put both of his championships on the line at separate Zero1 and Wrestle-1 shows, losing the NWA United National Heavyweight Championship to KAMIKAZE and retaining the Wrestle-1 Championship against Ryota Hama. On June 27, Suzuki returned to IGF for the first time since his departure from the promotion, first defeating Wang Bin in the opening round and then Daichi Hashimoto in the finals to win the Genome-1 2015 Nagoya tournament. Following the win, Suzuki formed an "anti-IGF" stable with foreigners Erik Hammer, Kevin Kross and Knux. On July 12, Suzuki lost the Wrestle-1 Championship back to Kai in his third defense. On November 1, Suzuki defeated Kohei Sato to win Pro Wrestling Zero1's World Heavyweight Championship. On February 26, 2016, Suzuki returned to IGF, when he was appointed the leader of a new stable named Hagure IGF Gundan ("Rogue IGF Corps"), which also included Kazuyuki Fujita, Kendo Kashin and Shogun Okamoto. On March 27, Suzuki lost the World Heavyweight Championship to Kohei Sato. On March 5, 2017, Suzuki challenged Daisuke Sekimoto for the Big Japan Pro Wrestling (BJW) World Strong Heavyweight Championship. After wrestling to a thirty-minute time limit draw, Suzuki and Sekimoto agreed to a rematch on March 30. Suzuki went on to win the rematch to become the new World Strong Heavyweight Champion. On May 15 Suzuki, Yoshihisa Uto and Takuya Nomura defeated Abdullah Kobayashi, Masaya Takahashi and Takayuki Ueki for the Yokohama Shopping Street 6-Man Tag Team Championship, becoming a double crown champion in the process. On June 3 Suzuki, Uto and Nomura lost the Yokohama Shopping Street 6-Man Tag Team Champions to Ryota Hama, Yasufumi Nakanoue, Shogun Okamoto. On September 14, Suzuki and Kohei Sato defeated Yutaka Yoshie and Shogun Okamoto to win the vacant NWA Intercontinental Tag Team Championship. After five successful title defenses, Suzuki lost the BJW World Strong Heavyweight Championship to Daichi Hashimoto on December 17. Suzuki claimed that losing the title cost him most of his bookings and that he was facing unemployment heading into 2018. On January 1, 2018, Suzuki and Sato lost the NWA Intercontinental Tag Team Championship to Masayuki Okamoto and Yutaka Yoshie. On February 24, 2018 Suzuki defeated Tsukasa Fujimoto and Miyako Matsumoto to become the new Ice Ribbon's Triangle Ribbon Championship, being the first male wrestler to win the title. From March 8 to April 15 Suzuki took part of BJW's Ikkitousen ~ Strong Climb ~, finishing the tournament with a record of four wins and one loss, advancing to the semifinals. On April 14 after Suzuki defeated Yasufumi Nakanoue to advance to the finals, Suzuki challenged finalist and reigning BJW World Strong Heavyweight Champion Daichi Hashimoto into a title match, which he accepted. The title match was later made official in the finals. The following day, Suzuki defeated Hashimoto to win the tournament and become the new BJW World Strong Heavyweight Champion. On July 8, Suzuki lost the Triangle Ribbon Championship to Akane Fujita. On November 11 Suzuki also lost the BJW World Strng Heavyweight Championship to Daisuke Sekimoto. Other media Suzuki's first book, entitled , was released on January 19, 2017. The book is about wrestling techniques taught to Suzuki by Billy Robinson. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **Double arm suplex – adopted from Billy Robinson **Running Punt Kick **Belly-To-Back Backbreaker *'Signature moves' **Ankle hold **Bridging German suplex *'Nicknames' **"Nidaime Ningen Kazaguruma" (Japanese for "Second Generation Human Windmill") **"Billy Robinson Saigo no Deshi" (Japanese for "Billy Robinson's Last Disciple") *'Entrance themes' **"Rock Is Dead" by Marilyn Manson **"Welcome to the Jungle" by Guns N' Roses Championships and accomplishments *'Big Japan Pro Wrestling' **BJW World Strong Heavyweight Championship (2 times) **Yokohama Shopping Street 6-Man Tag Team Championship (3 times) – with Takuya Nomura and Yoshihisa Uto (1) and Abdullah Kobayashi and Yoshihisa Uto (2) **Ikkitousen ~ Strong Climb ~ (2018) *'Ice Ribbon' **Triangle Ribbon Championship (1 time) *'Inoki Genome Federation' **2nd Inoki Genome Tournament (2013) **Genome-1 2015 Nagoya *'Ice Ribbon' **Triangle Ribbon Championship (1 time) *''Pro Wrestling Illustrated'' **PWI ranked him #'181' of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2015 **PWI ranked him #'212 '''of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2017 *'Japan Indie Awards' **MVP Award (2017) *'Pro Wrestling BASARA' **Shinjuku Strongest Ground Budokai Tournament (2017) *'Pro Wrestling Zero1' **World Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **NWA Intercontinental Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Kohei Sato **NWA United National Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Toshikoshi Puroresu''' **New Year's Eve Shuffle Tag Tournament (2017) – with Konosuke Takeshita *''Tokyo Sports'' **Technique Award (2017) *'Wrestle-1' **Wrestle-1 Championship (1 time) References Category:Wrestlers Category:Pro Wrestling ZERO1 Roster Category:Dramatic Dream Team Roster Category:Big Japan Pro Wrestling Roster Category:Wrestle-1 Roster Category:Moon Vulcan Category:Pro Wrestling Noah Roster Category:Sugiura-gun